1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamically modifying parameters. In particular, it relates to creating a user interface for modifying parameters in response to preferred interface requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The provision of increasingly customisable user interfaces is a usual consequence of good design in software engineering. However, not all types of software engineering lend themselves to easy provision of a user interface. Signal processing, in particular, has a set of characteristics that often conflict with the requirements for creating a user interface design. In such circumstances, the job of providing a user interface is considered separately from the job of creating a particular algorithm. As algorithm programming methods improve, the burden of having to provide a suitable user interface for an algorithm becomes a disproportionate large part of the programming effort.
In the computer-aided design, virtual reality and computer game development, signal processing techniques in both the hardware and software undergo rapid improvements in their sophistication. Provision of a dedicated surface shading language, HLSL, has further increased the speed at which it is possible to develop, improve and evolve new types of rendering algorithms for virtual objects and environments.
It is known to provide user interfaces by programming in a high level language such as Java or C++, and speeding up interface development can be achieved by the use of visual “drag and drop” interface development kits. Nevertheless, even with such tools, good user interface design requires time and effort, which could otherwise be advantageously used to create algorithm code for improved shading effects written in the HLSL language.